The Hidden Princess of Ouran
by 42believer
Summary: Hilarity ensues when Haruhi, disguised as a male, starts dressing as a female at Fujimori Academy, while Mikoto is blackmailed into becoming a member of the Host Club at Ouran Academy. What will happen to these two because of this one month exchange? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haruhi was disheartened. She really didn't want to leave the Host Club, but right now she had no choice. Kyouya said he would cut down her debt by forty percent if she did. That was simply too tempting of an offer...

"How am I going to live without my little girl?" Tamaki cried. He fussed over her, not wanting Haruhi to leave.

"I'll be fine senpai, it's just for a month," she tried to reassure him. She had come to visit the Host Club in the morning to say goodbye.

"I don't know how I will stand it though!"

"Yeah, and how will we survive without our favorite toy?" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in perfect unison.

"I'll miss you Haru-chan!" Honey senpai said, clinging to his cousin Mori. "And Takashi will too, right?"

"Yeah," Mori said.

There was an exchange program at Ouran. For one month a select number of male students from Fujimori Academy would be switching places with a select number of males from Ouran. Since Haruhi was registered as a male due to her status as a host, she was placed in the random drawing along with all the other male students.

"It will be beneficial to the club," Kyouya said. "When she returns all of the guests will be waiting eagerly to welcome her back." Kyouya opened a black book and started taking notes.

"I don't care about the club, I care about my poor daughter!" Tamaki clung to Haruhi protectively. "What if they find out that she's not really a guy and something terrible happens to her?"

"I think Haruhi won't let that happen," Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Will you Haruhi?"

"It's not as if I've got much choice." She shrugged indifferently.

"Please don't go!" Tamaki yelled.

"Mori, help please?" Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki, don't." Mori pried Tamaki away from her.

"It will be a good learning experience for her," Kyouya said, smiling.

Haruhi looked at him and thought, _He__'__s__hiding__something__..._

"Well, I've got my bags all ready, and I need to start walking..." her sentence trailed off as she noticed a limo pull up in front of her. She had planned on arriving at Fujimori on foot because it wasn't too far from Ouran. "Alright, which one of you called a limo?" she asked angrily.

"If my daughter truly was leaving, I wanted to send her off in style!" Tamaki said tearfully.

"I don't think I need to give them the impression that I'm some snob," Haruhi muttered.

"The other students will be arriving in the same manner Haruhi," Kyouya told her simply, "and I'm sure you won't want to draw any attention to yourself."

She sighed and clambered in the limo.

"Just take good care of yourself, Haruhi!" Tamaki sniffled.

"See you in a month, everyone!" she said, giving them a last smile before the she closed the door and the sleek limo rolled away.

Meanwhile, at Fujimori Academy...

Mikoto was really excited when he first learned he was selected. He thought he might finally be free from his duties as a Princess while at Ouran.

"Take care of yourself, Mikoto," Toru told him.

"We're going to miss making fun of you," Yuujiro joked. "I might have to call your girlfriend and invite her to the mall to amuse myself while you're gone."

"You wouldn't!" Mikoto freaked out. "Don't you dare call Megumi!"

"I might even dress up as a Princess while I'm there..." Yuujiro said seriously.

"Ah, how could you do such a thing!" he yelled at Yuujiro.

"Calm down Mikoto," Toru reassured him, "he's only kidding."

"He better be," Mikoto muttered, still angry.

"Just do me a favor and have fun!" Toru requested.

"Yeah, we can pick up all the extra work that you're going to leave us with," Yuujiro said.

"It's not like that!" Mikoto flared up again.

"Princess!" A horde of teenage boys were running towards the trio. "Don't leave!"

"Better get going now, Mikoto," Toru joked, "or they may keep you here against your will."

Mikoto took off running towards Ouran Academy.

Yuujiro and Toru looked at each other, nodded, and blocked the path to Mikoto, putting on their best Princess smiles.

"Where are you all going?" Toru asked them all coyly. They stopped in their tracks to see the other Princesses.

"We wanted to stop our beloved Eastern Princess from leaving!" They all cried, peering around Toru and Yuujiro's bodies, trying to catch a glimpse of Mikoto.

"But there is so much that needs to be done!" Yuujiro proclaimed. "Won't you help us prepare the last finishing touches on our welcoming ceremony?"

"Of course!" they cried, and ran off to help prepare the dormitories that the exchange students would be staying in.

"I wonder what they will be like," Toru mused.

"I've heard that they're all rich, snobby students," Yuujiro said.

"Hey look, I think some of them are coming." Toru pointed at a few limos that parked in front of the school.

"I see Sakamoto-sama," Yuujiro said.

The two ran over to see him and Arisada, who were greeting the new arrivals.

As they came up, they were able to see a student with red hair step out of a limo.

"Hey, my name is Kasanoda, I'm from Ouran," Kasanoda greeted the two. Sakamoto looked intimidated, but Arisada welcomed him warmly.

"Welcome to Fujimori!" Arisada said. "My name is Arisada, and this is Sakamoto-sama." He looked to see Toru and Yuujiro. "And this is Toru and Yuujiro," he said.

Kasanoda turned to face them, and Toru and Yuujiro's faces became slates of fear.

Kasanoda sighed. "Where is the dormitory Arisada-senpai?"

"That building right over there." He pointed out the building, and Kasanoda walked towards it silently.

"I hope they're not all like that," Yuujiro whispered to Toru.

Just then another limo pulled up and a boy stepped out. Arisada's eyes lit up when he saw him, and Yuujiro gave Toru a look.

"You don't think..." Toru looked at him, his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, I do," Yuujiro said.

"Welcome to Fujimori!" Arisada said, his eyes glimmering. He was turning up the charm.

"Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, from Ouran Academy." Haruhi gave Arisada a gentle smile. "I'm really looking forward to meeting everyone here."

"Hello, my name is Arisada, and this is Sakamoto-sama," he pointed to Sakamoto, "and Toru and Yuujiro." He pointed them out respectively.

"Nice to meet you all," Haruhi said pleasantly.

"Fujioka-san, would you mind accompanying Sakamoto-sama around the campus grounds?" Arisada asked.

"Not at all," Haruhi complied. The two left together.

"Arisada-senpai, you don't think..." Toru said.

"In time, kohai. We'll see how this plays out." Arisada looked gleeful.

Back over at Ouran, the Host Club organized the greeting of the exchange students.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy!" Tamaki blathered on.

"Nice to meet you." Kyouya greeted each student by name.

Suddenly a boy with pink hair appeared, and he was panting from his vigorous run.

"Mikoto Yutaka, a pleasure," Kyouya said.

"How did you know my name?" he asked, still out of breath.

The twins sidled up to Tamaki. "Hey boss," they said, poking him, "look over at the student Kyouya is talking to..."

"What about him?" Tamaki asked, turning his eyes on Mikoto. "Oh my!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no, it seems Tamaki has gotten a good look at your face," Kyouya said with slight amusement in his voice.

"What is it?" Mikoto said, checking himself over for any stains of rips on his clothing.

"You are a vision!" Tamaki proclaimed. "You must join the Host Club! It is my solemn duty as a locator of beauty everywhere to expose my princesses to your lovely face!"

"Princess?" Mikoto became alarmed. "No way, I'm not doing any kind of Princess business while I'm here!" He ran into the building.

"What do you suppose that was about, Takashi?" Honey asked Mori.

"Don't know," Mori answered.

"I'll persuade him yet!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yay, another toy!" the twins said.

"My, my, I'm sure this will all be very interesting," Kyouya added, writing down something in his mysterious journal.

* * *

I'm a big fan of Ouran High School Host Club and Princess Princess, and I thought it would be interesting trying to blend the two. If you haven't seen one of them, you really should! They are really similar in ways. Reviews? Thoughts? Suggestions? Criticisms? I'm open to anything.

Thanks to Valerie my beta reader, aka Ed-LOVER-92, because she's amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruhi walked around with Sakamoto-sama, trying to memorize the schools rooms and hallways.

"So, Sakamoto-sama, why does Arisada-senpai call you sama? I mean, he's older then you, right?" Haruhi asked him.

"Oh, that!" Sakamoto laughed. "My brother used to go here before I did, and whenever they see me they think of him. He was really popular when he was here, and everyone respected him. Then Arisada started calling me that, and everyone just kind of followed suit."

"I see, so you don't really want them to call you that, do you?" Haruhi asked.

"N-not really. It's nice, but kind of embarrassing," Sakamoto said.

"Hey, I have a question." Haruhi and Sakamoto were walking around the school. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Haruhi asked.

All around, the boys that lined the halls were gaping at them both.

"No reason, it's probably because I'm in the running for student council president," Sakamoto said nervously.

Haruhi sighed. "Right. So where am I staying? I heard there are dorms on campus."

"That's right, the school hasn't placed you anywhere specific. Hopefully you can take a room that one of the exchange students stayed in."

"Thanks a lot Sakamoto-sama, I really appreciate this." Haruhi smiled at him.

"N-no problem," Sakamoto stammered, blushing. "Your first class is here."

Over at Ouran...

Mikoto had run off from the weird blond guy and to the front office to get his schedule.

"Hello, I'm a Fujimori student, do you have my class roster?" Mikoto asked the secretary.

"Name please?" she asked him.

"Mikoto Yutaka," he replied.

"Right here." She handed him a schedule.

"Thank you," he said. He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait a moment, don't forget this." She handed him another paper.

"What's this?" he said.

"You were a student who stayed on campus, correct?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

"This is a host family that you can stay with during your time here. Their student was one who left for Fujimori."

"Thanks," he said. Mikoto thought about staying with a super rich family for a whole month. He brightened at the concept. Mikoto walked to his first class. He walked in and took a seat, admiring the presence of girls, something absent at Fujimori. They reminded him of Megumi.

"Hey, you're that exchange student from Fujimori, right?" A pair of twins materialized in front of his desk.

"Yeah, guilty," Mikoto said. He smiled at them. "My name is..."

"Mikoto Yutaka, we know." They grinned fiendishly at him.

"How do you know that?" he said, surprised.

"When you ran away from Tamaki this morning, Kyouya told us who you were." The two locked their arms together. "We were very interested to meet you."

"Tamaki is that blond idiot, right?"

"You could say that, but I wouldn't. Only members of the Host Club can call Tamaki that," the one on the right said.

"Uh," Mikoto said, unsure of what to address him as.

"My name is Kaoru, and this is Hikaru," the left one, Kaoru, said.

"Very nice to meet you, but what is a Host Club?" Mikoto asked.

"Come by Music Room #3, we meet there after school." The two sauntered away and took their seats.

Back at Fujimori...

"Class, please welcome from Ouran Academy, Haruhi Fujioka." The teacher introduced the new student.

"Thanks, I'm really looking forward to my experience here," Haruhi said, smiling at them all.

"You can take your seat over there." The teacher pointed out an empty desk.

"Thank you." Haruhi walked over and sat down.

_Everyone __is __still __staring__, __I __think __Sakamoto__-__sama __was __lying__. __Do __they __notice __I__'__m __a __girl__?_

After school, Haruhi was intercepted by Sakamoto.

"Hey, I was just going down to the office to see if you were there. I still haven't received a room to stay in," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, Arisada-senpai wants to see you first," Sakamoto said. "He has your dorm number."

"Thanks, can you lead me to him?"

"Sure, right this way." Sakamoto led Haruhi to the student council room. "Right in here," he said.

"Thanks!" Haruhi stepped inside.

"Welcome, Haruhi-kun!" Arisada was standing, and two people sat on the couch. "I'm sure you remember Yuujiro and Toru from this morning."

"Yeah, nice to see you again," Haruhi said. "Sakamoto-sama said you have my dorm number?"

"About that, please take a seat." Arisada gestured to the couch where Toru and Yuujiro were.

Haruhi sat down, and across from them Arisada sat on another couch.

"We have a special program here, Fujioka-san. It was created because as this is an all male student population, there needed to be an outlet. So the Princess Program was established."

"What's that?"

"Basically certain members of the student population put on the guise of girls for various school functions," Yuujiro said.

"Wait, what?" Haruhi said.

"It's strange, I know," Toru said. "But it's really not that bad."

"So you've chosen me? But why?" Haruhi said.

"We must choose students who are first years, and thus undeveloped. They must fit the part of a young girl, and be popular around school. Already rumors of your youthful visage are spreading," Arisada said.

"Is that why you had me follow Sakamoto-sama?" Haruhi said. In ways Arisada was like Kyouya, devious and conniving, but something about him was also like Tamaki.

"Yes, you catch on very fast!" Arisada said.

"He had me do the same when I first arrived," Toru said.

"Do I have a choice?" Haruhi asked. Being roped into another club was not appealing.

"Yes, of course you do!" Arisada said. "But I'm sure Toru can explain the benefits of our program better than most."

"Well," Toru started, "we get thirty meal vouches every month, all of our school supplies are taken care of, and if we pose for pictures we get part of the profit they make." It sounded like he had memorized them all.

"Wow," Haruhi murmured. The pocket money could go towards the debt she owed to the host club, and if she saved money on supplies and food, she could use that to pay it off too.

"So, you see, this is a very profitable business," Arisada concluded. "We would be honored if you would join, even if just for a month. One of our Princesses left for Ouran, and we could have you replace him immediately."

"Usually there is a voting period and a ceremony for new princesses," Yuujiro said, "but if you're just filling in, we can skip that process."

"Why not?" Haruhi said.

"Excellent!" Arisada said. "This will be a wonderful event!" He laughed. "We'll need you all to go visit Natasho-senpai to fit Haruhi here for an outfit!"

"Yes senpai." Toru and Yuujiro stood up to leave.

"What about my room?" Haruhi said.

"You'll be staying in the Princess room, of course," Arisada said.

"Alright," Haruhi left with the others.

Back at Ouran...

Mikoto walked up to Music Room #3, and opened the door.

A flood of rose petals flew out, and the word "Welcome!" from a group of boys.

Mikoto fell on the ground in surprise. "What the-"

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's playground for the super rich and beautiful," Tamaki, the idiot, said.

"You just flirt with girls the whole time?" Mikoto said.

"Not just," Tamaki gushed. "We show them a good time, improving their self-esteem and preparing them for the future."

Mikoto's eyebrows twitched in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, Mikoto," the guy with black hair and glasses said, "but everyone here is committed to what they do." Mikoto saw the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, there as well.

"Hey, Miko-chan!" A small blonde haired boy came up to him. "Would you like to share some cake with me?" the boy said excitedly.

"Hey now, only Megumi can call me Miko-chan!" Mikoto yelled.

"So you have a girlfriend, Miko-chan?" the boy asked.

"Well, yeah, and only she can call me..." but he was stopped at the sight of a tall boy with black hair who scooped up the boy. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," he said.

"This is Takashi, and I'm Honey!" the blond boy, Honey, said.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" Mikoto said.

"Even though Honey-senpai does not look it, he is the oldest of us here," the bespectacled boy explained. "I am Kyouya Ootori, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Mikoto said. "This school is very... luxurious." Mikoto commented.

"It is only natural," Kyouya told him. "All of the students here are the sons and daughters of wealthy families; this is simply the standard we are used to."

Mikoto pulled out his home stay sheet from this morning. "Cool, then can you tell me something about the family I'm staying with?" he asked Kyouya.

"Of course." Kyouya took the paper and read it over. "Interesting, you are staying with the father of Haruhi Fujioka, one of our own members here at the Host Club." Kyouya read.

"WHAT?" Tamaki yelled, ripping the paper out of Kyouya's hands. "He's staying at my daughter's house!"

"Huh? Your daughter?" Mikoto said, confused.

"Oh, that's nothing, he likes to name all the members of the Club as family," the twins explained quickly.

"Yeah, right, well what can you tell me about him?" Mikoto asked Kyouya.

"Haruhi was a scholarship student, otherwise known as a commoner," Kyouya said. "Haruhi lives with his father in an apartment."

"Oh," Mikoto said. His face fell slightly, thinking he would be staying with some swanky family who could afford servants. "Well, I should probably go, I mean, Haruhi's dad is probably waiting for me to get there, I'll see you guys later." Mikoto moved to leave.

"No you don't!" Mikoto was dragged away from the door by Tamaki. "Since Haruhi is no longer here with us, you will fill his spot!" Tamaki demanded.

"Yeah, no. I'm going home." Mikoto tried to walk away, but was stopped by Tamaki yet again.

"You will stay! Because you have such a lovely face, you shall become a host and entertain girls until my Haruhi can come back."

"We have an idea boss, how about blackmail? We could tell his girlfriend all sorts of interesting things! I'm sure Kyouya can find something, right?" The twins said in unison.

"As a matter of fact, I already have." Kyouya smirked. "I know much about his daily life at Fujimori Academy."

Mikoto gulped. _He __knows __about __the __Princess __Program__?_

"I suppose now you will have to stay," Kyouya said. Mikoto thought about running but, "and don't even think about running, my family runs a private police force of one hundred officers." Kyouya adjusted his glasses. Mikoto gulped as he saw the scary look in Kyouya's eyes.

"Yes, you will stay and become a host!" Tamaki whizzed around in excitement.

"He's so obnoxious!" Mikoto said.

"Oh no, now you've done it!" the right twin said. Mikoto thought it might be Hikaru.

"Yeah, now look at the boss!" the left one, Kaoru, said.

"What?" He turned to see Tamaki sulking in a corner, growing mushrooms. "Really?" he asked the twins.

"You'll get used to it after a while," the two said in unison.

Mikoto sighed. It was going to be a long month...

* * *

This one is going to go on hold for a while. I need to finish some other fics up before I continue this one, but there will be more! I promise! Thanks to Valerie, the most epic beta reader the world has ever known. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So we have to wear special outfits?" Haruhi asked Yuujiro. "We don't have to pay for them, do we?"

"No, Natasho-senpai does it for free. We're his muses." Yuujiro put an arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "He really enjoys making clothes for us."

"Uh, could you not put your arm around me?" she asked, trying to extricate herself from the awkward position.

"What, not comfortable with other guys touching you?" he asked. "You must only want guys you like putting their arms around you shoulder. I didn't know you swung that way..."

Haruhi sighed. "Whatever. I'm not in the habit of revealing stuff like that."_Honestly__, __he __reminds __me __of __the __twins__._

"I'm sure he means nothing by it," Toru intervened, taking Yuujiro's arm off Haruhi's shoulder. "Sometimes he can get a bit carried away when there's a new guy around."

"Oh, you talking about the time I kissed you?" Yuujiro teased. "I was only trying to help."

"Whatever, you wanted to kiss me," Toru shot back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I like girls and their lovely figures." Yuujiro replied calmly.

"Uh, guys?" Haruhi said, looking at the pair. "Are we there yet?"

Toru was pulled out of his conversation and looked down the hall. "Yeah, he should be in that room." The three approached and opened the door.

"A new princess!" A man shouted, and suddenly Haruhi was being measured all over. "How simply divine, a new muse to spark the interest of my complex fabric covered soul! If I perhaps draped the fabric here, or maybe here... Oh!" Haruhi couldn't keep herself from wincing at his outbursts. "I could put ruffles here and use a cotton blend gingham to help exude the look of innocence! Ahhhhhh!" He finished measuring her and ran off to a room at the back, slamming the door in the process. They could here the frantic scribbles on a sketchbook.

"What the..." Haruhi was perplexed.

"Yeah, that's the way Natasho-senpai makes clothes. It's kind of disconcerting the first time, we know." Toru clapped Haruhi on the back. "You'll get used to it."

Haruhi sighed in defeat._This __place __is __almost __as __crazy __as __Ouran__..._

"I am not wearing that!" Mikoto yelled at Tamaki.

"You're the only one who can wear it, your figure is the only one suited for it." Tamaki shoved a Renaissance dress in his face. "This is the cosplay for today!"

"But it's a dress! Why can't I dress like you guys?" Mikoto pointed at the others, who each were dressed in Renaissance garb, but for men.

"Because we need to have a princess to save as part of the skit we'll be performing," one twin said.

"And you're the one that looks most like a girl," the other added. Both were dressed as highwaymen.

"So you're telling me that Honey-senpai can't dress as a girl? And why can't one of the guests do it?" Mikoto fumed. "I'm sure one would love to be fawned over by us!"

"Honey-senpai is Mori-senpai's page, and is thus unavailable to play a female. Also, Honey-senpai looks much too young to act as a damsel in distress," Kyouya said, who was dressed as a nobleman. "Additionally, we've had trouble getting the guests to comply with the script, so it's much safer this way."

"Mikoto, as your ruler I command you to wear this dress!" Tamaki shouted, dressed as a dashing king, dressed in full royal garb.

Mikoto grabbed it out of Tamaki's hands. "FINE!" he yelled at them, storming off to change. Kyouya followed him as the others preened themselves.

"Don't act so angry, Mikoto," Kyouya said. "It's not as if you haven't done this before." He casually held up a photo as Mikoto paused to look back at him. Mikoto's face went bright red as he snatched it out of Kyouya's hands.

"How? How did you get this?" he managed.

"I have my ways, so rest assured that if you don't do exactly as we tell you, I will send these off to your girlfriend." Kyouya smirked and walked away.

Mikoto went into the changing room and looked at the dress in disgust. The door opened and the twins came in, holding the other parts to his costume. Mikoto almost choked when he saw the corset.

"Need some help?" The twins smiled as they descended upon him.

"So we have our own set of rooms?" Haruhi asked Toru.

"Yeah, they're totally separate from everybody else. We even get our own bathroom." Toru smiled at her as they climbed up a staircase.

"Uh, yeah, that's pretty cool," Haruhi said. "So that way nobody can see us?"

"Not that they don't try," Yuujiro added. "But we have guards who protect us while we're in there."

"Right," Haruhi muttered. _Are __the __guys __here __really __that __obsessed __with __girls__?_

"Here we are!" Yuujiro said, opening a door that had a 'P' above it. Inside was a modest room, with several beds and a bathroom.

Haruhi saw dropped her suitcase in the room. "Um, is there a separate bed? You know, in a different room?"

Toru and Yuujiro glanced at one another. "You not comfortable sleeping with guys, Haruhi?" Yuujiro asked.

"It's not that. I just value my privacy," Haruhi said.

"So you don't swing that way, I see." Yuujiro walked up to her. "Don't worry, neither do I. I prefer females, and even if I didn't, you're hardly the type of guy I'd go for. Though I'm not sure I can say the same for Toru," he teased. "You might be exactly the type of guy he wants."

"Shut up!" Toru flopped on a bed and threw a pillow at Yuujiro.

_I__'__m __not __sure __whether __to __be __insulted __or __flattered__._ Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. "Is there another room?" she asked again.

"Nope." Yuujiro threw the pillow back at Toru. "You'll have to sleep in Mikoto's bed, sorry."

Haruhi sighed. "Anything else I need to know?"

Toru looked over at her. "There will probably be a ceremony tomorrow after school, so be prepared to greet the students in costume. You'll also need a wig, and make-up."

"Make-up? And a wig?" Haruhi groaned._This __is __going __to __be __so __weird__._

"We _are_ dressing up as girls. We have to give them the whole package." Toru swung himself off of his bed and sat down at the desk. "It'll be easy." He grabbed a sheet of paper and opened a math book.

"Don't sweat it, just think of all the meal vouchers you're gonna get." Yuujiro grinned at her.

"Yeah, that's a plus." Haruhi also began to pull out some homework. "I can use them to save money on food, and with the school supplies and the pictures I can really start saving."

Yuujiro looked confused. "Why save if you're from a super rich family?"

"I'm not super rich," Haruhi explained. "I got into Ouran because I'm a scholarship student." She sat on her bed and started on math also.

"So you really do need the money?" Yuujiro tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah, so I can pay back my debt, and maybe even help out my dad," Haruhi said, working away at the homework.

"What about your mom?" Yuujiro asked.

Haruhi paused for a moment. "She passed away some time ago." Haruhi looked up at Yuujiro. "She's been my inspiration for most of my life, and I think knowing she's above, watching over me, helped me get to where I am today." She smiled sadly. "Some days when it's gets tough, I think of her and everything just sorts itself out."

"Haruhi," Yuujiro said, sitting beside her. She looked at him in shock when he took her hand. "You talk like a girl."

She pushed him away. "Whatever."

Yuujiro was surprised, thinking she would get angry at him. He stood up and looked at Toru, who was immersed in study. "You guys are no fun," he whined, and began reading through his assignments.

* * *

HEYYYYY! How are my lovely readers out there? (I'm looking at you Anna, yes you!) All of you can thank Anna because if it weren't for her, this chapter may have taken longer to update. She's one of my besties, in real life. Actually as I write this I'm hanging out with her, my beta-reader, and my other friend Kate. Anime for the win! Anyway, I'm thinking about shipping Haruhi with Yuujiro, but not a serious shipping, just a little bit of romance. I know that usually it's Yuujiro and Toru, but I'm really feeling those two right now. Opinions? Is this just a way to get you guys to review? I'll never tell...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruhi tugged at the frilly dress she was forced into. "Is all this really necessary? I mean, why waste all this time and energy into beauty?" She scratched at the brown wig she had been given. _My head is itchy, and my face feels a thousand pounds heavier..._

"The school takes pride in it's Princesses," Yuujiro said, running his fingers through his perfectly curled hair. "There are no real girls here, so we make do this way."

"But it's like a big show," Haruhi grumbled. "So much money is being wasted this way, couldn't this all be much more simple?" She had endured the stares and gawking all day leading up to the ceremony, and was irritable.

Toru smiled at her. "I know what you mean, but you'll get used to it." He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Just play along."

Haruhi sighed. She didn't mind being fussed over by girls because she was one, but never before had so many guys bothered her. Guess she'd have to put her hosting skills to use.

"Whatever you say," She sighed, looking at the the curtain concealing them.

Yuujiro put his arm around her once again. "Don't worry Haruhi, everything will turn out fine."

She looked at him and smiled. "I guess you're right. Thanks for reassuring me." She looked at him with her huge brown eyes, grinning ear to ear.

Inside, Yuujiro felt his heart skip a beat. His cheeks became dusted with the barest of blushes. "Yeah, right."

Sakamoto-sama ran up to them. "Are you all ready?"

They nodded, linking hands for the opening position. Sakamoto-sama gave a stage hand the all clear, and dramatic music began playing. The crowd began going wild. Arisada was going to open their debut.

"While one of our dear Princesses left for Ouran Academy, in Mikoto's place we have our temporary Princess, Haruhi Fujioka! Please give our beloved Princesses a round of applause!" The entire student body began cheering and clapping wildly. The curtain opened and lights flooded the stage as the three walked forward. Haruhi flinched in the light at first, but once she got used to it she smiled and laughed easily.

The boys were, to say the least, very taken with her. A few even tried to throw themselves up on the stage, but were quickly escorted out by security. However, there was one male student, all the way in the back, who was standing there with his mouth wide open, red hair in disarray. But the ceremony was not over yet.

Suddenly the three were hoisted up by harnesses above the stage. They had modesty shorts underneath of course, but the Princesses leaned forward as if they were flying, and Natasho-senpai's costumes unfurled fairy like wings. The three pulled out fairy wands and pretended to bless the crowd. Haruhi was sending out winks to the students, putting on her best smile.

"Fujioka," Kasanoda called, trying to force his way forward.

"Hey!" The rabid Fujimori students sent him dirty looks, but when he glared at them they backed away in fear.

Slowly a set piece painted like a rainbow came down, and the Princesses flew over to it and sat themselves down, waving and smiling as the curtain closed.

"Fujioka!" Kasanoda yelled as he made his way to the front.

"I'm glad that's over," Haruhi said as they were lowered back to the ground. They were quickly unstrapped from the harnesses and their wings detached. Still in costume they were to be escorted back to their quarters.

"It wasn't that bad," Toru said. "I think I'd rather be a fairy then a nurse."

"You guys had to be nurses?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were cheering on the sports teams," Yuujiro explained. "It was Arisada-senpai's idea."

"When I was a Princess, I cheered on our teams to winning every game they played." Arisada-senpai appeared behind them with the other student council members. "Great work today."

"Thanks," Haruhi said. "You were a Princess once?"

"One of the best!" he said, smiling coyly. "And I did it all by myself." The other student council members nodded in assent.

"Nobody could resist his smile when he wore that kimono!" one said.

"He truly was a vision of beauty!" the other chimed in.

"At this time you will be escorted back to your room," Arisada-senpai said, pointing to the Princess guard. "Just follow them, and remember to smile!"

The three made their way over and were guided through the halls, were all the students were lined up against the walls. They gaped and gazed in rapture at the three.

"All this fuss," Haruhi muttered under her breath. She put her best foot forward anyway.

"Fujioka!" Kasanoda called. She looked over to him, surprised but pleased.

"Hey Bosa Nova! I didn't know you were in the exchange program too," she said, grinning. He blushed. "You should come by to see me some time," she suggested.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'd like that." He laughed nervously. She walked away from him, happy that she had found a friend.

He stood there, starstruck. _Maybe since we're away from the host club, I can tell her how I really feel..._

"Mikoto!" the twins called in unison. Today the club was just in regular school uniforms. Kyouya protested the constant cosplaying, saying that the customers would get bored of it. Mikoto thought it was just because he didn't like spending the extra money.

"What?" he said, unhappy. Not a single girl had requested him yesterday, and he felt a little insulted.

"We just remembered, you don't have a type yet," they said, coming over to him.

"We should really get that settled," the left one said.

"Before we begin hosting today," the right one finished.

Mikoto heard the sudden grinding of a powerful motor, and a cackling laugh along with it. He turned to see a platform raising up with a girl in it's center.

"I don't know why you didn't request my help earlier!" she cried, feigning hurt. "I must say, why would you scorn me such?" she looked closely at Mikoto. "What type of girls would be attracted to him? Are you cold? Reliable? Alone? There must be something..."

"I don't want any girl besides my Megumi-san," Mikoto said, a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's the only one I want."

Renge gasped, her attention fully on Mikoto. "You are the unavailable type!" she proclaimed.

"What?" Mikoto said, confused.

"You are out of reach, forever held captive by another's heart!" She swooned dramatically. "There is nothing more romantic then a man in love, but yet we pine for him anyway, drawn to the fact that he can never be ours! And what girl doesn't want a bit of heartbreak? Unattainable!" She pointed at him. "That is what you are!" She sighed, retreating back into her hidey-hole.

"Did that make sense to either of you two?" Mikoto said, turning back to the twins.

"Not really," they said together. "Who would want something they can't have?" They both shrugged their shoulders and began to walk away.

"But isn't that your thing too?" Mikoto asked. They turned back, curious. "Well, your thing is brotherly love, right? But the whole appeal is that it's kinda taboo, so you want something that you shouldn't. Even if you do technically have each, social cues say that you shouldn't, just like I shouldn't have anybody else besides Megumi. I must obey that social cue, even if I didn't want too." He stared at them expectantly.

"You wouldn't understand," they said, scurrying off to go bother Tamaki. Mikoto sighed.

"That's an interesting notion, Mikoto," Kyouya said. He was writing down in his notebook. "Please keep that in mind as you entertain the ladies today." He adjusted his glasses. "Or I may have to call your girlfriend and explain some rather embarrassing things to her, won't I?"

Mikoto blushed. "F-fine."

"Good, places men!" Kyouya called. Everyone took their positions, ready to welcome the first customers of the day. The door opened.

"Welcome!" The Host Club said as one, flower petals swirling around the stunned trio of girls who entered.

"I don't think I recognize you, my dears," Tamaki said, holding out a hand to them. "I most certainly would remember such beauty as yours." The girls automatically blushed.

"Since you are new, we'll let you have small sessions with each of our hosts to let you best decide which one of us to choose," Kyouya explained.

"Although I might just steal you away now. Such beauty in the hands of another! Why, it makes my heart quiver with jealousy!" Tamaki said with flair. The girls giggled and made their way around the room, speaking to each host.

"So what's your name?" they asked as they sat down with Mikoto, who was last.

"Yutaka Mikoto," he answered, serving them both tea. "I hope this experience isn't bad for you, I'm such a new host you see, and I want this to be perfect for you." He meant it too. Mikoto didn't want to spill hot tea on one of them or anything.

"That's so sweet!" the girls said, blushing slightly.

"Uh, thanks." He didn't really expect them to blush.

"So one of the hosts said that you're the unavailable type. What does that mean?" They looked at him with big eyes.

"Well, I actually have a girlfriend," he replied. _This is going to be awkward. _"She's the most beautiful person I've ever met, not that you ladies aren't!" he added suddenly. "But there's something about the way she speaks that makes me feel at home." He turned his eyes down. "I just know she's the one for me." He looked back at them, not sure what to expect.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say!" one girl said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's like you would do anything for her!" the other added.

"Why can't there be more guys out there like you Miko-chan!" the last cried. All of them had been hanging on his every word. "Do you mind if we request you again?" she asked, while the other two nodded.

"I would be honored to sit in the presence of such understanding ladies," he finished, giving them a real smile. They all sighed in contentment, promising to come back the next day.

"They looked really happy Miko-chan!" Honey complimented. "You're doing great!"

"What?" Tamaki said, outraged. "How did you do that? I was completely certain they would choose me; after all I am the King!" He ran over to Kyouya. "Mommy, he's stealing my customers!"

"Tamaki, can't you simply accept the fact that they may have genuinely preferred Mikoto?" Kyouya said in a bored tone.

"It's not fair!" Tamaki whined, munching on mushrooms.

"If it's all the same to you Tamaki, I would have just preferred to be with Megumi," Mikoto said.

"Pull yourself together men, we have more customers," Kyouya pointed out.

"Of course," Tamaki said, jumping back into his usual self. "Can I help you ladies?"

Mikoto sighed. _I don't know if I can stomach this madness for much longer, but I'll try for Megumi-san._

* * *

What up peoples? I know what's up! Me leaving at o'dark thirty tomorrow to get on a plane. I'm going on vacation! Need a clue?

God save our gracious Queen  
Long live our noble Queen  
God save the Queen  
Send her victorious  
Happy and glorious  
Long to reign over us  
God save the Queen

Yep, across the pond to the glorious London, where I have tickets to the Olympics! Yay! I'll be seeing fencing, football, and diving, and I'll be there for five weeks so don't expect updates for a while. Sorry, but if I do update then you are extremely lucky because my schedule is packed. Anyway, I would still appreciate reviews (HINT HINT HINT) and maybe I will update if I get some. And I don't mean like one review, I need more then that to get me writing on vacation! Anyway, love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you for being so patient with me ladies," Mikoto said as his customers greeted him. "I was having some problems with my outfit today." The Host Club was dressed as pirates.

"But you look so tough Mikoto!" one lady exclaimed.

"You're so dashing and handsome, it takes my breath away!" Yet another client swooned at the sight of a peak of skin showing from his puffy white shirt.

"Thanks, you girls are better at hosting then I am." Mikoto chuckled slightly. "I always worry about whether or not you're having fun, but yet you constantly reassure me everything is fine. You don't know how much that means to me." He gazed at them all with a dreamy look in his eyes.

They all sighed. "You're so amazing Mikoto," they said in unison.

"You ladies are amazing," he countered. His eyes began to mist over as he thought of how much he missed Megumi-san.

"What's wrong?" They asked, instantly crowding around the teary eyed host.

"Are you okay?"

"Does something hurt?"

"I could make it better for you!"

Mikoto wiped away the moisture, wondering where it had come from. He didn't cry much, but now he was blubbering.

"I just miss Megumi," he said weakly. "I'm sure she would love to meet such kind and thoughtful people as you. She's exactly the same way." He bent over slightly, sadness pouring out of each word. "I just want her to be happy."

"I'll be here for you Mikoto!" one girl cried out, taking his hand. "We all will!" A steady group of girls had amassed as Mikoto talked, and the entire group nodded in assent.

"Thank you ladies." Mikoto sighed. "You make the pain of our separation worth the joy of our reunion." He looked up, faced with a gaggle of twenty girls hanging over him, all brought to tears.

"Mommy! He's stealing my customers!" Tamaki whined to Kyouya. Indeed, almost a quarter of his regulars had switched to Mikoto, and more were drawn to him every day.

"Tamaki, he's only going to be here for a short while." Kyouya was busy writing in his notebook. "His novelty is bringing in quite a profit. I am able to charge extra for photos due to his status as 'limited edition'. You should be glad. He's taking away some of the stress that's been giving you wrinkles."

"WHAT?" Tamaki exploded, grabbing a mirror from nowhere. He examined his face closely. "I DON'T HAVE WRINKLES YOU JERK!"

"Boss, just leave him be," Hikaru said, ripping the mirror from Tamaki's hands.

"He's gonna be gone in less then a month anyway, so it's not like there's any reason to worry about it," Kaoru added.

"Yeah Tama-chan!" Honey said with a smile. "Plus he's super nice. Here, just eat this cake and don't worry about it." Honey handed Tamaki a chocolate cake with raspberries on top.

"Nooooo!" Tamaki shoved the cake away. "I must strive to maintain my good looks. If I eat that cake I'll get fat and ugly and have nothing! I must go and get a full body spa treatment!" Tamaki began dialing his phone, but Mori took it out of his hands.

"You're wrong Tamaki. You'd have us," Mori said quietly. Tamaki was stunned into silence, and then began crying.

"What is it boss?" The twins asked.

"You're all so nice to me!" Tamaki wailed, big fat tears coursing down his cheeks. Suddenly he stopped and walked over to Mikoto. "Mikoto, I apologize for my behavior. Please forgive me!" Tamaki bowed to him.

"Uh yeah, sure. You're forgiven." Mikoto laughed. "Honestly senpai, I wasn't angry at you or anything."

"I do have a question, Mikoto," one girl piped up. "It's not that I don't believe you, but why would you be a part of the Host Club if you have a girlfriend? Isn't that kinda cheating?" Mikoto's eyes widened, and he struggled to find something to say.

"Because he needs practice, my dear!" Tamaki said, producing a rose for the maiden. "That's his flaw you see. While Mikoto is adept at entertaining you lovely ladies, he gets so nervous trying to be perfect for his girlfriend that he can't think straight." Tamaki clapped Mikoto on the shoulder. "So he asked me to help him."

"Is that true?" the customer asked.

"Y-yes, and I feel as if you ladies are already bringing me one step closer to my one true love." He gave a smile. "Thank you." They all stared at him open mouthed. "Would you ladies like some more tea?"

"Haruhi-kun, you have a visitor. He claims to know you. Should I send him away?" The guard that was stationed outside the Princess room popped his head in.

"That's all right, I think I know who it is," Haruhi walked over to the door and spotted Kasanoda. "Come on in!" she called.

"Thanks," he said, and walked in the room. "So how are you Fujioka? This school is pretty different, huh?" He sat down in a chair.

"It may be different, but I still feel as if I'm at Ouran." She smiled. "It's just as crazy and twice as strange, don't ya think?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Uh yeah, I guess you're right. Speaking of strange, what's it like being a Princess?" She tilted her head to one side, not sure of his meaning. "I mean, uh, you know, with your secret and all."

"Oh, that." She laughed easily. "That's nothing. It's not like I really care, but Kyouya-senpai said he would reduce my debt if I accepted being an exchange student, so I guess it will have to stay secret for a while."

"You can count on me Fujioka," Kasanoda said firmly. "I will always keep your secret."_ Now is the time, just say it!_

"Thanks," her grin widened. "It feels good to have someone I can trust in here."

"Fujioka, I-" He was about to confess his true feelings, when Toru and Yuujiro walked in. Toru smiled and said hi, but Yuujiro just glared at the redhead, not caring how scary his face was.

"Hey guys," Haruhi said. "This is my friend from Ouran, he came by our room for a visit."

"Our room?" Kasanoda looked around and suddenly realized that the room was communal. "But what about..." He looked at Haruhi meaningfully.

"Oh I'll be fine," she said. "Anyway, I have to get back to my studies. Thanks for coming by." She waved at him.

"Sure, I'll see you later." He walked out in an uncomfortable silence.

"Who was that guy?" Yuujiro said. He tried to sound casual, but his anger was audible.

"As I said, he's a friend," Haruhi repeated. "He's here from Ouran as well, and I thought it would be nice if he could visit."

"Oh, so we not good enough for you then?" Yuujiro said. "I see how it is."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, thoroughly confused. "I just wanted to say hey to a friend of mine. There's no reason to get angry about anything."

Yuujiro scoffed. "Yeah whatever. If you're so close then why don't you share a room with him instead?" He stalked over to his bed and flopped inside, pulling the covers over his head.

"Fine, get angry. I'm taking a shower." Haruhi left the room, totally oblivious to Yuujiro's true feelings.

"Why did you get so angry?" Toru asked him, sitting down next to him. "I've never seen you get like that."

"If he wants to spend time with his friends, that's fine with me. He obviously trusts that guy way more then he does us." He sulked beneath the blankets, his voice slightly muffled by the layers. "I don't care, it's not like we matter anyway. He'll be leaving soon and forget all about us. It'll be like we didn't even exist."

Toru sighed. "You should tell him how you feel."

"I don't like him!" he protested quickly. "Don't get any ideas."

Toru laughed and shoved him. "You're so easy to read." Yuujiro stayed under his covers and grumbled. "Well, I think I'll take a shower too. I'll be back in a bit."

Yuujiro shut his eyes tightly. _Why do I even care? Is it because of the way he smiles? Or maybe when he shared about his mom, and the way he's been able to pull through his pain. I want to be able to do that. I want to be more like him, perhaps..._

He ran his fingers through his hair and rolled around on the bed. _What am I saying? I like _girls_ with big chests, long hair, a kind smile, pale skin, and big, brown eyes..._

"Arrgh!" Yuujiro yelled into his pillow. "What's going on with me?"

Toru picked up a towel and walked into the shower room. He placed his towel down and was about to get undressed when he spotted Haruhi's clothes. On top of the pile was a small bra, and a pair of dainty underwear. His eyes widened. _Is Haruhi that dedicated to the Princesses all ready? But, he wouldn't have had time to buy these since becoming one._

He heard footsteps coming from the shared washing area and quickly pretended not to notice them.

"Hey Haruhi, I-" He turned to Haruhi, and instantly stopped as he saw his, or rather her's, female curves peaking from under the towel she had wrapped around herself.

"Uh..."

* * *

You know what? You will get on your KNEES and WORSHIP me because I actually updated WHILE ON VACATION IN LONDON because I love you all so very much (Anna, this is for the yummies you buy for me at Kroger at around two in the morning when we party). My beta reader has no laptop right now, so take it errors and all, and I BEST be seeing reviews, cuz I'm on vaca for another five weeks, and I might update AGAIN if you're all nice about it. Anyway, comments or questions are welcome. Love you all! Peace out, I'm jet lagged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh..."

"G-get out!" he, or rather _she_, shouted. Toru stumbled out of the bathroom, completely floored by what he had seen. His heart raced a bit from embarrassment. He waited outside for Haruhi, wanting an explanation.

"What's up, you not taking a shower?" Yuujiro said, walking towards Toru.

"N-no! Nothing like that, Haruhi just said he wanted privacy, that's all." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Yuujiro narrowed his eyes at Toru, saying nothing. The two had a stare down.

She walked out of the room, fully clothed. "What's up with you guys?" Haruhi asked, picking up on the tense air between the two. "Did you tell him?" she asked Toru.

He violently shook his head. "Of course not! I wouldn't say anything about it, that's your business, not mine!"

"I mean, it's not like I care or anything," she said offhandedly. "But it wouldn't want to be forced back to Ouran early because of it, which would definitely happen if the school found out. Doing this helps me pay off my debt, and I don't exactly want to miss this chance."

"Fine, don't tell me," Yuujiro said quietly. "I don't care one way or another what secret you two have decided I'm not worth knowing. I get it." He turned away, his words ominous.

Toru sighed. "Are you serious Haruhi? Why would you even consider coming here?" He turned to her, his eyes and tone demanding. "It's not like I care, it's your business, but you could get in trouble!"

"I'll be fine," she said softly. "I know you understand what it's like not having enough money, and I was told if I agreed to go forty percent of my debt would go away." She smiled at him. "It'll be fine."

"Whatever you say," Toru conceded. "But at some point you will have to tell Yuujiro. At least before you leave, okay?" It'll kill him not knowing."

"Sure," she said. "It's not like I care who knows anyway. It's just easier this way."

Toru chuckled. "Easy? Since when is anything like this easy? You're a girl pretending to be a boy who cross dresses to help pay off a debt. It's gotta be stressful."

"Yeah, you could say that," Haruhi laughed with him, and Toru went into the bathroom while she returned to the bedroom. Yuujiro was lying lazily across his bed reading a magazine, not bothering to look up at her entry.

"I hope you're not mad," she said.

"Not at all, just wondering what trust means to you," Yuujiro said, his tone condescending. "Obviously you trust Toru to keep your secret, why am I so different?" His voice sounded almost needy.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment. "I guess it's because you remind me of two of my friends back at Ouran. Well, more specifically, one of them." _He's childish, and stubborn, and immature. _"His name is Hikaru. I'm sure you'd get along."

"If he's your friend, why don't you trust him?" Yuujiro asked, his voice accusatory. "Does he know about whatever your secret is?"

"He does, but it's not really a secret." Haruhi said grinning slightly. "It's just something that takes some people a while to figure out, that's all."

"I can figure it out!" Yuujiro declared. "I'm smart enough, don't think I'm not!" He looked at her closely. "I'll find out what it is, just you wait." _He can't fool me._

She stifled back a laugh. "Alright then. In the meantime, do you mind if we go shopping? I need some fresh air." She stood up, gathering her school bag. "Unless you want to stay here."

He scrambled to his feet. "No way. I'm not missing my chance to study you and find out what it is." The two made their way to a mall, where Haruhi spent time looking at the various second hand book stores.

"Come on! This place is soo boring," Yuujiro picked up the dusty books. "You actually read this stuff?"

"Mostly Shakespeare," Haruhi put in, flipping through a well thumbed copy of _Richard the Third._ "Haven't you ever read his stuff, or seen it performed?"

"A performance..." Yuujiro muttered, staring at her. "No, are they any good?"

"Depends on which of his plays you like," she said. "But I think so. I always enjoy seeing live theater."

"Let's go get some ice cream," he suggested, pulling her out of the shop.

"Hey, I was gonna buy that!" She cried out, struggling against his grip. He dragged her into the nearest parlor.

"We'll have two chocolates, double scoop," he ordered.

"Could you make one of those a strawberry?" she put in. Once they got their ice cream, they sat down in one of the booths. "This is good, thanks." She licked enthusiastically at the cone.

"No problem," he said, eying her carefully. "Haruhi, do you like men?"

She looked sideways at him. "Last time I checked, no." She licked some more, and inside Yuujiro felt a tiny bit rejected. "Do you like men?" she asked. Yuujiro was shocked at her bluntness.

"No way," he said. "I like my women big chested, thank you."

"Okay," she said, not caring either way. "Did you think I was?"

"Well, you said you liked theater," he began. "And you have that whole privacy thing; most guys don't general, I guess you just kind of feel, effeminate," he finished, attacking his own cone.

"Well isn't that kinda the point?" she said. "I'm in the Princess program because I feel that way and act that way." She wiped some ice cream from her cheek.

"I guess so." _Darn, I thought that was his secret._

"Well, we've talked about me a bit, what about you?" Haruhi asked suddenly. "Some people say the best way to get to know others is to let them get to know you." She looked at him expectantly.

"There's not much really," he said. "I've got a mom, a dad, and a brother. They're all happy and healthy, but I don't really see them that much." He turned his eyes down, focusing on the table.

"You sound as if you feel you don't belong with them," Haruhi said softly. "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm a pretty good listener you know." She gave him a warm smile.

He blushed slightly. _It's like he saw right through me. How does he do that?_

"Well I'm done, how about you?" She stood up, finding a bin to throw her trash in. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. The door to the shop opened and three guys walked in.

"Hey, look here boys. A couple of ladies." They made their way over to Haruhi and Yuujiro. "Can we help you?"

"We were just leaving, actually." Yuujiro grabbed Haruhi's wrist and began to pull her out, but the men blocked their path. One stepped closer to Haruhi.

"You're a cute one," he said. "An eight at least." Yuujiro balled his fists, bending his head just so his hair covered his eyes. "How'd you like to come closer?"

"It's not kind to rate people based on their looks," Yuujiro said, pushing Haruhi behind himself. "So why don't you buzz off?" His eyes were murderous.

"A feisty one," the guy said, placing a hand on him. "I like that." What he didn't like however, was Yuujiro's fist in his face. "Ow! What the hell? You punch like a dude!"

"That's because I am one, you moron." Yuujiro led Haruhi out as they guys were left dumbstruck. "Move fast," he told her. "They might follow us." He put his arm around her.

She kept silent, thinking. _It was like the beach, but this time I had someone protecting me. _She lent into his touch a bit more. _It feels nice. _"Thank you," she said once they reached the school. "You didn't have to protect me, but you did. I appreciate that. That's a really brave thing to do," she smiled at him.

"Uh, sure." Yuujiro glanced at her. _He's just so, girly._

She giggled. "Well, we better get back to the room. I had fun today, did you?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I did." He said. _I really did._

* * *

A little shorter, but deal with it. For some reason I feel the need to write, even while on vacation. I was actually gonna wait a day or two to update, but this kept staring at me so I went here you go. I will most likely update again because I'm weird. BTW I have tickets to the fencing tomorrow, so if you see someone waving a British flag at the Women's Individual Foil, it might just be me.

Anna! You advertised my story! I LOVE YOU! Everyone congratulate Anna and the fact that she actually created a fanfic account!


End file.
